The present invention relates to an arrangement in the drive machinery of a travelator or similar apparatus, including drive machinery having at least a drive motor; at least one handrail with a handrail belt; and a supporting element supporting the handrail. The invention further relates to a method for changing the drive belt of the handrail belt of the handrail incorporated in a travelator or similar apparatus, as well as to a support element of the handrail belt of the handrail, travelator or similar apparatus.
Travelators, moving ramps and moving walkways generally comprise at least one handrail, around which a handrail belt is fitted as a loop, which passengers can use to support themselves and which generally moves at almost the same speed as the actual panels of the steps, ramp or walkway. The handrail belt of the handrail is moved in prior art structures e.g. with the same drive machinery as the panels. The drive machinery is generally disposed at either end of the system. The handrail belt of the handrail comprises at least a support section that travels on top of the rail, on which the passenger can lean with his/her arm, a return section, which rotates out of sight in roughly the same plane as the lower edge of the rail, as well as curved bend sections at the ends of the rail between the support section and the return section. At the end of the rail the travel direction of the handrail belt changes when the bend section of the belt passes around a bend guide arranged at the end, which is done with prior art e.g. such that it consists of a plurality of support rolls, which are arranged among themselves in the form of a curve at a suitable distance from each other. One solution consisting of the support rolls described above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,546.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,960 presents a traction mechanism of a handrail belt of a handrail of a travelator e.g. in a type of travelator as described above. In this publication, on the return section of the handrail belt is a traction mechanism, which comprises two belts pressing each other towards the handrail belt, both of which form a closed loop. Both belts are pressed against the handrail belt with a plurality of spring-loaded rolls, which are inside the closed loop of the belts. The tractive belt of the handrail belt presses the handrail belt against the inner surface of the handrail belt and the belt acting as a support presses the handrail belt against the outer surface of the handrail belt, i.e. against the surface visible to the passengers. A problem in this solution is that since there are numerous rolls, the structure is expensive and complex, and also requires a lot of servicing. Another problem is that the support belt pressing on the outer surface of the handrail belt wears the outer surface of the handrail belt that is visible to passengers, thereby shortening the service life of the handrail belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,317 presents another traction mechanism of the handrail belt of the handrail of a travelator, wherein both the palettes and the handrail belt of the handrail are moved with the same machinery. The outer surface of the handrail belt, i.e. the surface visible to passengers, is in friction contact with the drive belt rotated by the drive motor. A plurality of compression rolls, which press the handrail belt inwards towards the drive belt, further ensure the contact. A problem in this solution also is that because there are numerous compression rolls and guide rolls, the structure is expensive and complex, and also requires a lot of servicing. In addition another problem is that the drive belt pressing on the outer surface of the handrail belt wears the outer surface of the handrail belt that is visible to passengers, thereby shortening the service life of the handrail belt. The material of the handrail belt must for exactly this reason be very resistant to wear, which however increases the price.
International patent publication number WO2005/075332 also presents a solution for moving a handrail belt. In this case a belt, which the drive machinery rotates, is fitted as a loop around support rolls. The belt is fitted such that it is in contact with the inner surface of the handrail belt and thus the handrail belt moves at the same time as the belt is rotated around the support rolls.